<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cover My Body by this_wayward_life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039925">Cover My Body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life'>this_wayward_life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Size Difference, Size Queen Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The thing is, Bucky's been completely gone on Steve since they were kids. With those big blue eyes and floppy blonde hair, who wouldn't? God, Steve was Bucky's whole life, just them in their shitty one-bedroom apartment against the world. And Steve used to be a lot smaller - small enough that Bucky would fantasize about picking him up and setting him down in his lap, pushing Steve into the mattress and completely caging him in, sweeping Steve off his feet and kissing the breath out of him. Now, Bucky's the one who wants to be swept off his feet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>Day 15 - Size difference</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cover My Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My plan for today was actually shrinkyclinks, but I changed that to tomorrow's halfway through writing it because I hate myself lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the middle of the night, and Bucky can't sleep.</p><p>He went to bed at around ten, giving in to Steve's wheedling and flipping off the Howlies as they catcalled them on their way back to the tent. Steve had slipped off his boots and jacket, changed into a tank and thermal pants, jumped into the sleeping bag they're sharing (apparently the SSR is running low on supplies, and thankfully the sleeping bags are big enough to fit two men inside, albeit close) and promptly fallen asleep within a couple of minutes, his soft snores echoing in the tent and keeping Bucky from panicking. Despite everything that's changed about Steve, at least his snores are the same.</p><p>It's the fact that Steve's changed so much that's keeping Bucky up. When he'd first shipped off, he'd left behind a skinny asthmatic with a perpetual need to get punched in the face and a life expectancy of only a few more years. Eight months later, and Steve's with him on the front lines, twice the size he was when Bucky last saw him. It's a bit to wrap his head around - it's been three weeks, and Bucky's still trying to get used to it.</p><p>The thing is, Bucky's been completely gone on Steve since they were kids. With those big blue eyes and floppy blonde hair, who wouldn't? God, Steve was Bucky's whole life, just them in their shitty one-bedroom apartment against the world. And Steve used to be a lot smaller - small enough that Bucky would fantasize about picking him up and setting him down in his lap, pushing Steve into the mattress and completely caging him in, sweeping Steve off his feet and kissing the breath out of him. Now, Bucky's the one who wants to be swept off his feet.</p><p>Because while Bucky loves the little spitfire Steve was, he's fucking <em>gone</em> on the mountain of a man that Steve is now. He's a good head taller than Bucky, his shoulders broad and biceps thick, and Bucky knows, okay, he <em>knows</em> that Steve would be able to pick him up with ease. And it goes right to his dick.</p><p>Beside him on the sleeping mat, Steve snorts in his sleep and rolls over, throwing one tree-trunk arm across Bucky's stomach. Bucky holds his breath, praying that Steve won't move again, but Steve snuggles up closer and pulls Bucky flush to his body. Bucky finds himself pressed right up against a very muscular chest that's clad only in a thin layer of fabric, Steve's scent filling his nose and making him melt into the embrace. Steve's so much bigger it's ridiculous - Bucky's completely caged in, Steve's breath hot on his temple, and it's both very good and very bad. Very good, because Bucky will take any chance he gets to snuggle with Steve. Very bad, because Steve's got a thigh wedged between Bucky's, and Bucky can feel Steve's very hard cock through their pants and against his thigh.</p><p>It's probably just a dream, Bucky thinks a little hysterically. It isn't like waking up with a boner is uncommon, and it's certainly not the first time he's been poked by Steve's dick. However, this time Bucky is very horny, very conflicted, and he really wants Steve's cock in his hand. </p><p>Above him, Steve hums and shifts again, pressing his thigh harder into Bucky's crotch. Bucky squeaks, the pressure on his cock making it chub up in his pants, and automatically grabs Steve's biceps. Steve gives a little groan, then promptly tenses up.</p><p>"Steve?" Bucky whispers. God, this is embarrassing - Bucky's hard in his pants, Steve's thigh a constant pressure on his cock, and Steve's cock trying to drill into Bucky's thigh.</p><p>"Yeah, Buck?" Steve's voice is rough, and it sends shivers down Bucky's spine.</p><p>"Could you..." Bucky moves his hip slightly, and Steve's eyes widen as he realises.</p><p>"Ah shit, sorry." The pressure of Steve's cock is suddenly gone, and Bucky doesn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved. "Was I making you uncomfortable?"</p><p>"The opposite," Bucky blurts out, then clamps his mouth shut, cheeks burning. Steve is quiet for a couple of seconds before he moves his leg slightly, and Bucky gasps from the friction against his cock. Steve stills, and Bucky's about to apologize when that thigh is back against his crotch, pressing in purposely. </p><p>"You talking about this?" Steve murmurs, flexing his thigh muscles to emphasise his point. Bucky lets out a shaky breath, and reaches out to hesitantly place his hands back on Steve's biceps.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"You wanna ignore it?"</p><p>Bucky swallows, his throat suddenly dry. "I wanna do whatever you wanna do."</p><p>Steve breathes out roughly, before Bucky's being grabbed around the middle and pushed onto his back, Steve suddenly looming over him. Even in the dark, Bucky can see that Steve's irises have been swallowed up by his pupils, his cheeks flushed and hair ruffled from sleep. Bucky can't control himself and grabs Steve by the neck to pull him down into a kiss, wrapping his legs around Steve's hips to keep him there. Steve groans deeply and wraps his arms around Bucky, using all of that new weight to press Bucky into the sleeping mat. He fucks Bucky's mouth with his tongue, fighting for dominance that Bucky gladly gives up, his big hands spanning almost the whole width of Bucky's waist.</p><p>"I love how big you are," Bucky gasps out and Steve groans, leaning down to suck on Bucky's throat. "Love how you can hold me down. How strong you are, fuck, Steve."</p><p>"Yeah?" Steve growls, grinding his cock into Bucky's hip. "You look damn pretty under me, Buck. You always been this sweet? Or is this just a new thing?"</p><p>"Always for you," Bucky says, and is rewarded with another kiss and Steve's hands gripping his ass. Steve kisses like he fights; with his whole body, mind and soul, pressing Bucky into the ground and kissing him like he wants to crawl inside Bucky's body and never come out. "Always been sweet for you, Stevie."</p><p>"Fuck," Steve mutters, his hips jerking forward. Bucky suddenly feels Steve's hands at the waistband of his pants, and they're torn off him until they're just scraps of fabric held in Steve's hands. Steve reaches over to their bags and rifles through them, and before Bucky can ask what he's doing he's resurfaced, the can of Bucky's gun oil in his hand.</p><p>"Oh god," Bucky says faintly as Steve's oiled fingers start running across his entrance. "Steve, please, don't tease."</p><p>"Who says I'm teasing?" Steve murmurs, pressing just the tip of his finger in and making Bucky keen. "Maybe I'm doing this because I wanna savour it."</p><p>"You can savour it later, asshole," Bucky gasps. "Just put it in me."</p><p>Steve groans and kisses Bucky hard, sliding his finger in all the way. Bucky's eyes almost go cross-eyed - it's so different to his own fingers; Steve doesn't have callouses as Bucky does,  and his fingers are longer and thicker. He sucks and bites Bucky's mouth and neck as he slips another finger in, and Bucky almost shouts. It feels so good - Steve's all around him, inside him, taking over his body, and the fact that it's <em>Steve</em> doing this, that Steve is the one to drive him crazy, makes Bucky go absolutely wild. Soon enough Steve tries to add a third finger, but Bucky stops him.</p><p>"No more," Bucky manages to get out. "Need you now."</p><p>Steve's eyes darken more, but he looks a bit worried. "You sure, Buck? I can do one more-"</p><p>"No!" Bucky snaps, and tightens his legs around Steve's waist. "I want your cock."</p><p>Steve nods jerkily and shoves his pants down, coating his hand in oil and reaching into the sleeping bag. He must wrap his hand around his cock, because he hisses and his eyes slide shut, so Bucky reaches down too and moans when he curls his fingers around Steve's cock. It's big, so much bigger than he thought, and Bucky has a brief moment of panic, wondering how the hell he's going to fit that thing into his body after only taking two fingers, but he quickly pushes it out of his mind and pulls his knees up to his chest, giving Steve's cock a little squeeze. Steve leans down over him, pressing the head of his cock to Bucky's hole before stopping, so Bucky growls and slides himself onto Steve's cock in one fluid motion.</p><p>It's a lot. Steve is big all over, his cock stretching Bucky almost to the point of pain, and Bucky has the half-baked thought of <em>did this change too?</em> before Steve groans and snaps his hips forward. Bucky yelps and grabs onto Steve's shoulders, his brain almost whiting out from pleasure.</p><p>"Sorry!" Steve quickly says, and Bucky shakes his head.</p><p>"Move," he grits out. Steve nods shakily and starts pulling out, stopping halfway before slowly pushing back in. Bucky arches off the mat, lips parted in a silent scream, and Steve seems to take that as his cue because he presses his full weight into Bucky and starts pounding him into the ground. The muffled sounds of skin on skin echo dully around the tent, and Bucky's hyperaware that the rest of their team is just a few feet away, asleep, but he can't help himself from gripping Steve's shoulders and holding on for dear life as he gets fucked. Steve's breathing heavily against his neck, his breath hot and lips occasionally brushing against Bucky's skin, so Bucky grabs his face and pulls Steve up into a kiss, moaning when Steve's tongue slides into his mouth.</p><p>"Steve, Steve," Bucky chants, scrabbling for purchase on Steve's huge shoulders. "Fuck, you're so big. Feel so good inside me."</p><p>"You want more, Buck?" Steve grunts, and Bucky nods frantically. "Want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk tomorrow? Want me to mark up this pretty skin, show everyone you're mine?"</p><p>Logically, Bucky knows that neither of these are good ideas, for wildly different reasons, but he can't think of that right now, and instead gasps out, "Yes, yes Steve, want 'em to know I'm yours."</p><p>Steve's hands tighten on Bucky's hips, and Bucky has a split second to realise what's happening before Steve's cock is twitching and he's getting filled up, hot liquid burning trails inside his body. Steve shudders through his orgasm, holding Bucky hard enough to bruise, and when the aftershocks finally finish, Bucky realises something.</p><p>"You're still hard," he says dumbly. Steve shifts, and Bucky's eyes roll back as his cock rubs against his prostate.</p><p>"Side effect of the serum." Steve sounds a bit embarrassed, and Bucky can't have that.</p><p>"Then the hell are you waiting for, Rogers, a written invitation?" Bucky wiggles his hips a bit, and Steve goes cross-eyed.</p><p>"You want me to keep going?"</p><p>"I want at least two more loads inside me," Bucky replies, before Steve's hand is gripping his throat and the force of his thrusts is making Bucky scream.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow this is really kicking my ass and we're only halfway through. Hope y'all enjoyed!</p><p>My <a href="https://wayward-lives.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>